


Anna Snuff Fest

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [61]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Brainfucking, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Incest, Shooting, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Stabbing, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A group of Annas all set out to a new world in search of that world's treasure - but their expedition soon turns into an all-out battle royale. Beheadings, Neck snaps, brainfucks, shooting, stabbing - no redhead is safe!
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Anna Snuff Fest

Anna held the handle of her Levin Sword tightly as she eyed her sister which was standing on the opposite end of the clearing. The other redhead had her bow trained at her, but her lightning sword locked the two of them into an impasse. If one of them tried to attack the other, she’d be able to retaliate, leading to both of their demises. So they just waited, watching each other vigilantly until another Anna would cause the situation to change. As they waited, the Levin Sword Anna began to think back on how this come to be. One of their sisters mentioned coming across an incredible treasure in what they thought was an otherwise empty world - and once they’ve heard it, a huge number of Annas ventured there. However, the fierce competition that was between them usually had evolved into something far more dangerous in this world. She wasn’t sure what started it, but before long they Annas began to slaughter one another - quickly forgetting about getting to the treasure and just taking pleasure in killing many of their sisters. Once that happened, the sensible thing would be to run away, to go back to their homeworld and wait it out - but no Anna would ever do that. They were all gamblers, and this was gambling with the highest stakes possible - pitting their lives against the lives of their sisters. The thrill that came with killing another Anna, and the ever-present possibility that yet another of her sisters would take their lives, all of it made it almost too addicting to quit - and so, the group of Annas proceeded to fight against one another.

Suddenly, something crashed into the side of the head of her opponent. She could barely catch it, but it looked like a crossbow bolt. It cracked through the side of her sister’s skull, sending shard of bone flying around, and shot directly into her brain. A cloud of blood and brain matter was forced out of the wound, spraying out of her sister’s head like a red mist as the other her fell to her knees, then collapsed forward. Staying fully alert, Anna lowered her sword and began to approach the twitching body of her sister. She looked in the direction the projectile came from, but failed to spot the shooter. It seemed that her sister that shot had already moved away - and this Anna was more than fine with that. That would give her some time to enjoy herself with the corpse. Along with the extra bloodlust that had awakened in them in this world also came an increase to the redheads’ sexual drives. The bodies of their sisters were just the perfect outlets for that - and the pleasure that came with using them was more than worth putting herself in an unfavorable position for a while.

Reaching her sister’s body, she grabbed the girl’s short skirt, and pulled it up - exposing the other hers red panties. Tugging them to the side, Anna was able to take a look at her sister’s cunt - which was still pretty wet even in spite of the other redhead being dead. Tugging her own pants down, the living Anna dragged her panties down too - and let the air brush against her pussy lips. Even if she wasn’t the one to kill her sister, seeing her dead face - her lifeless eyes, and her tongue slipping free from her mouth - was more than enough to get her quite wet. Reaching for the bag hanging at her hip, Anna quickly procured a dildo for herself to use - and once she put it on, she thrust right into the still warm corpse of another her.

The Anna who had shot the crossbow hurried away from her latest kill, carefully reloading her weapon while hiding in between the trees. She wasn’t too skilled at fighting - she just ran a few shops. However, her boyfriend Jake was a ballistician - and he taught her how to handle them as well. Most of his ballistae were too big for her to carry around with her, but a simple crossbow was light enough to take it with her into a situation like this. The weapon packed much more of a punch than the bows some of her sisters preferred - enough to break into the head of any of her sisters if she aimed at it. With how little armor they all were, it was enough to kill her with one shot. Still, it had its downsides too - the weapon took much longer to reload than a bow. Each of her shots had to count, then - especially that she had no expertise in close combat. Because of that, she just snuck around, picking off those of her sisters she spotted being alone. However, her luck in that was about to run out.

Peeking from behind a tree, she was completely startled as she saw one of her sisters looking directly at her. She moved back again, hoping the other her didn’t see her - but she knew she did. And she was far too close for her liking. Anna could feel her heart start beating faster and faster as she waited - her body was already understanding that she wasn’t going to survive this. Springing from behind the tree again, she fired her crossbow towards her sister - which was now much closer than before. Unsurprisingly, the other her managed to avoid her shot - and Anna knew she’d have no time to reload it. Scarily, the other her seemed to be carrying double daggers - and now she was imagining how it would feel once they sliced into her skin. The other her got to her, and she clumsily tried to hit her with her crossbow, but the other Anna evaded her strike - and instead stabbed one of her knives right up her right armpit, taking out her arm and any way she’d still have to defend herself. Her crossbow slipped out of her limp fingers, leaving the Archanean villager completely helpless before her sister.

The knife-wielding redhead’s main job was also being a shopkeeper, but she worked in a world that was far more dangerous - meaning she needed a way to defend herself. Her daggers allowed her to do just that. They also allowed for some nice fun now. With some quick slices, she cut through the clothes of her sister - who seemed to have accepted her fate. Huge shreds of her red shirt fell down, and her short skirt fell off in full - giving her a good look at her sister’s underwear. She wore lace, both for her bra and for her panties - her boyfriend enjoyed seeing her like that. Too bad he wouldn’t get to see her ever again. Ripping the girl’s bra and panties off, Anna felt herself grow excited as well as she saw the girl’s wet cunt and her nice tits. Each of them was a little different, and that played into their bodies too - including a variance in tit sizes. This of her sister had quite the huge knockers - and the dominant Anna would appreciate their size. But first… Reaching down for her own short shirt, she pulled it down - freeing her huge erection from it. Some of the Annas were just born with dicks, and she was one of them. Stroking her dick a few times, she then inserted it right into her sister’s waiting cunt. As with the other Annas she had taken today, she was amazingly wet already - letting her slide in without any issues. She proceeded to fuck her sister with a lot of force - both redheads moaning at the pleasant sexual experience.

With her having no means of defending herself, the Anna who wielded the crossbow knew there was nothing she could do to prevent her sister from having her fun with her. And yet, that thought excited her too. The pain pulsating within her right shoulder was really enjoyable - and the knowledge that she was going to die soon, even more so. That was yet another reason why so many Annas stayed in this world once they found out, what was going on. The thought of dying was enough to get many of them wet - and even those who weren’t as welcoming of it, still would enjoy themselves while dying - it would be a waste not to. Just thinking she was going to be dead soon made her pussy extremely wet. Her sister having a dick was a pleasant surprise, too - if she was going to die now, she was happy to get one real dicking before she went. She moaned underneath her sister as she continued to thrust inside her, getting closer and closer to getting off. While her sister fucked her, her hips going forward to drive her cock deeper and deeper - she could even feel the tip of the dick ram into her cervix from time to time - her hands weren’t idle either. One of them kept holding the knife - just in case - but the other set it down and proceeded to feel her tits up. Her sister played with her boobs in quite a nice way, her fingers squeezing her harshly just like she liked it. At the same time, the knife-holding hand was messing her up - delivering many small cuts in various spots of her body. The shallow slices got her blood going faster and faster with each short slither of pain that they gave her, helping towards getting her off. Before long, the redhead was on the brink of an orgasm - and finally, with powerful clenches of her cunt squeezing the dick buried deep inside her, she came.

The moment she did, her sister took notice - feeling her climax through her dick. Now, it was time to kill her. Moving her knife-wielding hand towards the other hers neck, she stabbed it right into it from the side. She cut through the other hers jugular, her weapon slicing deep into it, going through the other hers esophagus and the veins on the other side of her neck before the weapon’s tip left through it. Leaving her throat impaled like that, she enjoyed listening to the wet, bloody gurgles her dying sister was producing while shaking in her orgasmic throes - the other Anna’s expression a happy, pleasure filled one as she quickly bled out. Her eyes rolled back in mindless enjoyment, her mouth opening too and letting her tongue out as the corners of it rose up into a happy smile. Her body’s twitches were very enjoyable, giving Anna great stimulation to her oversized dick as she had almost its entire length inside her sister’s cunt. Eventually, she managed to shove it all the way in - her dick’s tip tearing past her victim’s cervix and right into her uterus. That extra little friction on her very sensitive tip was enough to make her climax too - and she came as well. However, as the first streaks of cum proceeded to shoot into her dying sister’s cunt, suddenly she felt some gloved hands press against her head from the sides. She shivered in a climax, unable to react, as another of her sisters jerked her head to the side with a lot of force - breaking her neck. The knife-wielding futa would join her crossbow-using sister in death as they both enjoyed their dying climaxes - the dying spasms of her dick syncing with the weakening ones of the pussy it was buried in.

The Anna who had just caught the two of her sisters having sex off-guard wasn’t proficient at fighting at all - she was more than surprised to see that what she did worked in killing the other merchant. She did it! She killed one of her sisters! The adrenaline rushing through her body at that thought, at the memory of that satisfying crack she heard as her sister’s neck broke under her touch, caused her dick to harden. Working a hand into her pants, she pulled them down, and whipped out her erection - slapping her dead sister on the face with it. Her slack jaw was already hanging open, but she still grabbed it and pulled it down to open her mouth in full - and then shoved her dick past her dying sister’s lips. She pumped her dick as deep into her slippery, wet mouth as she could, but the crack in the neck made her throat unusable for a dick - so she had to make do with just facefucking her. Still, with the thrill of her first kill washing over her, that Anna was more than happy to do so - pumping right into her dead sister’s face while quickly working her way to another climax. When she was close to coming, however, she pulled out - and pushed her sister over, making her collapse on top of the other corpse. Stroking her dick to finish herself off, Anna sprayed both of her sisters’ corpses with her seed once she came. 

In another spot of the world, two Annas have ganged up on one of their sisters. Neither of the merchants made the deal with the intention of keeping it, planning to turn on their sister once she least expected it, but for now they were working together. One of them had pinned their sister down, and the other was standing over her with a sword in her hand. The Anna between them was shaking with excitement, her pussy dripping wet as she watched the blade go towards her head. However, instead of it slicing into her neck like she expected it to, it cut into the top of her head as well. Her sister sliced off a huge piece of her scalp - including the base of her ponytail - and exposed her skull beneath it. However, that wasn’t satisfying - so she cut through it again, this time taking a piece of her skull with her too. She poked her finger into the opening she created, enjoying the warmth and wetness of her sister’s brain as she shivered under her touch. Now, she was reading. Freeing her erection from her pants, she stroked it to hardness - and placed the tip against the newly-created hole. On the other end, her sister had moved down their victim’s body, pulling the other Anna’s skirt off. The girl had an artificial prick already mounted at her crotch. She was a merchant, and her shop provided her customers mainly with a variety of sex toys - so she always had the access to the best there were. Now, the redhead was able to feel the artificial prick as if it was her own - and even now, while she was waiting to penetrate the other her, a small dildo inside it was steadily pumping into her. She guided her strap-on to the entrance to her sister’s cunt, placing its tip against her sister’s dripping lips - and looked up at her futa sister. The two of them looked at one another to make sure they would slide into her sister at the same time. Almost right away they decided that a countdown would make the most sense for it - so they began to count down together.

Below them, the third Anna couldn’t get any more excited. She came from the world of Tellius, and was a battle instructor. She provided future tacticians with the information they needed to succeed in their journeys - and was quite skilled at it. Ironically, now the brains that landed her such a nice spot would be taken away from her - but she didn’t really mind, shivering in anticipation as her thighs were flooded with her come. Her entire body trembled with pleasure as she heard the numbers slowly go down, each of them making her heart beat even faster and her cunt get even wetter. The dildo pressed against her lower lips also helped with her arousal - and so, the moment her sisters’ countdown reached one, she came. Her body began to twitch in pleasure as her climax took her, and then her body took two cocks. Her pussy clenched hard on the nice piece of hard, enchanted wood slid inside it, coating it with a layer of wetness right away. The real dick slid right into her brain. It went into the upper part of it, but one towards the back - right into the instructor’s parietal lobe. With it being crushed into mincemeat with a dick, it suddenly became much harder for her to make sense of what was happening. She was… having sex, wasn’t she? And yet, there was some incredible pain in her head. She tried to move her head up, but was unable to - so she just looked to the front to see who was having sex with her. It was a woman, a redhead with a ponytail. She seemed familiar, but Anna was unable to place, who she was. She opened her mouth to ask, what was going on, but the futa fucking her brain took that moment to thrust deeper in - further ruining her brain. Now, the tip of her dick was stuck inside the center part of her brain - the one responsible for language. She tried to speak, but all that left her mouth was complete gibberish no one - even herself - could understand. A couple more thrusts, and she had forgotten all she had ever learned. Her sharp mind was now all but gone - a expression lacking any intelligence showing up on her face. It would be hard to pinpoint the moment she slipped away, as her body showed no change once she did.

Her sisters didn’t notice the change in her body’s movements as she died - the orgasmic spasms of her cunt easily mixing in with the dying spasms once the change did occur. Both of these made it incredibly pleasant to fuck her - and the Anna was grateful for her magical strap-on letting her experience just that. Between these, and the extra dildo pumping in and out of her own cunt, it didn’t take her too long to climax herself. She announced her orgasm with a loud moan, her head jerking up and looking towards the sky as her face was twisted into an expression of pleasure. The movement of her head, however, presented her neck nicely to her sister - who was only waiting for an opportunity like that. With the orgasm keeping hold of that Anna, it was the perfect moment to betray her - so she quickly used her sword to cut through her neck. An impressive fountain of blood began to squirt from the beheaded redhead’s neck as her head flew high in the air, the sight enough to push the futa over the edge too. As her sister’s head slammed into the ground nearby, her dick began to shoot its cum directly into the skull of her other sister, mixing with the minced meat that her brain had been turned into. Her dick remained inside her sister’s head as she waited for her body to recover from her climax. While she did, she watched as her headless sister’s body collapsed backwards. Now, the two dead Annas were laid out on the ground, with their pussies connected with the very flexible strap-on the beheaded one used. Like that, they would almost pass for a pair of lovers in some intimate session with a double-ended dildo - if it only wasn’t for their gruesome wounds. Once her body was ready, the alive Anna pulled out, and made herself presentable again. With a sword with hand, she headed off - but would it be towards another kill, or towards her death? She was fine with either outcome.

Anna trudged through the forest, walking carefully. In the distance, she could see one of her sisters - but she seemed to be in a predicament of sorts. Getting closer, she saw that her sister was clawing desperately at her neck - and once she got even closer, she could tell that there was some wire wrapped tight around it. It was too tight for her to breathe now - her face almost as red as her hair as she desperately tried to get it off. Anna looked around, but she couldn’t see any other of her sisters nearby. Well, she could see a couple corpses, but not any alive ones. Then… Just how did this happen to her? Well, however it did, it was clear that this sister of hers wouldn’t be a threat to her at all. With the relative safety of the situation, she got all the way to her. What stuck out to her the most was the very visible bulge in her sister’s pants. If there wasn’t anyone else here… Oh well, she could very well provide the girl with a final service. Even if a part of her was against doing it free of charge, Anna still knelt down and pulled the other hers pants. As she expected, the strangled hers cock popped free, and it was very erect. She stroked it a few times, spreading the precum that was leaking out of the tip all over the meaty shaft. Once that was done, Anna placed her mouth against the tip - and stuck her tongue out. Leaking the throbbing erection for a bit, she enjoyed the taste it send into her mouth - it was just as if she was eating a tasty popsicle. After a few moments, though, she opened her mouth wider and proceeded to take the dick inside it. With the lubrication she spread over it before, she was able to take it quite deep inside it by herself. It was no surprise after all, as this particular Anna humored herself with running a brothel - and eventually even joined her whores in their job. That left her pretty skilled in giving blowjobs, among other things. She proceeded to bob her head forward and backwards on the dick for a while, all while slowly getting wetter and wetter between her thighs.

As she sucked her sister off, her eyes flicked upward - she wanted to see, how her sister was doing. By then, the futa had long accepted that the wire was tied too tight around her neck to get off, and she accepted that she was going to die. Her face was now a deep shade of red, with her eyes bulging and tears running down it. And yet, despite that, and despite all the pain she was in, it was very clear just how aroused she was. The erection was already good proof of that, but now that her dick was getting gobbled up by an expert, her pleasure skyrocketed. She had long since used up all the oxygen she took in with her last breath. Stale blood pounded within her head, and her vision was growing weaker and weaker with each second. And yet, she hold on to life - trying her best to last long enough to cum one final time before dying. As she felt her dick start to release its seed into her sister’s mouth, she passed on - her bloodshot eyes rolling to the back of her head as her dick released thick streaks of semen into the willing Anna’s mouth.

The sight of her sister’s red face was enough to excite her even more - enough that the Anna with less troubles breathing eventually forced her hand under her dress. It quickly began working on her dripping pussy, the brothel owner as skilled in masturbation as she was in sucking people off. She delivered precise strokes with her fingers to her lower lips, her inner walls, and her clit, all while her eyes were smiling at her dying sister’s face. Eventually, she felt her release her semen into her mouth - and she did her best to swallow all of it. Her sister’s cum was just as delicious as her precum was before, and she eagerly took all of it down her gullet and into her stomach. Her sister went limp above her, a sign that her asphyxiation got to her, and Anna let go of her - letting her corpse fall over to the ground next to her with its pants still down. While it collapsed, Anna continued to touch herself, up to the point when she came as well. She shivered in place as her pussy squirted her come all over her legs and onto the forest floor, waiting for the moment her body would be ready to get moving again.

Once it did, she got up, and began to go through the forest again. However, she only took a couple steps, before she felt the foliage give way beneath her feet. The ground suddenly gave way, and she found herself falling into a pit. She got just enough chance to dart her eyes down and see the sharp poles beneath her before she came crashing down onto one of them. The merciless wooden pole slipped right into her cunt, and with how slick it was travelled right up her body - or rather, she traveled down it. The pole ascended through her body, tearing through her cervix and quickly punching out of her womb in a split-second. It ripped through her guts and her midsection, travelled up through her ribcage, and tore into her neck. It surged through her head, punching through the roof of her mouth and up into her skull. A huge chunk of her brain was crushed as the pole went right through it, before it finally broke free through the top of her head - the merchant’s impalement complete. She died in an instant, barely able to understand what happened - her corpse twitching in the pit for some more time.

Up above, one of her sisters screamed out in pleasure as she reached a climax of her own. She had set up a huge number of traps all over this part of the forest, and they proved to be working more than fine - killing her sisters for her without her even needing to do anything. That left her free to enjoy herself as they all fell victim to her traps - so she just masturbated while watching them die. With this climax, however, something was different. She shook on the tree a little too much, and suddenly found herself losing her balance. She tried her best to grab onto one of the branches, to stabilize herself again, but her hands were limp after her climax - and so she could do nothing to stop her fall. She fell, and to her horror fell right onto the piece of rope which served as the trigger for one of her traps. She closed her eyes and focused herself on the pleasure of her last climax as an axe she took from one of her dead sisters came swinging from above. It cut directly through her waist, cutting the trickster who set up all of these traps in half. Laying on the ground, she just accepted her death, and let herself bleed out. If she tried to get away from this spot, she’d just trigger more of her traps anyways - so the redhead remained in the spot she fell at while waiting for the blood loss to take her.

Back in the world which served as the main meeting spot of the Anna clan, one Anna couldn’t help grinning by herself. She was the one who spread the news about the treasure in the other world - and she knew very well that it was nothing more than a rumor. However, she knew really well what would happen to them in that world - after staying in it for a while, she was only barely able to contain her bloodlust towards her sisters once she had returned. She did manage to keep it in check - and because of that, was able to come up with a plan. She was more than certain that all of her sisters who went to that world would wound up dead - and with them dead, their businesses will be without an Anna to take care of them. Since she was the only one who knew how their venture was going to end, she had the jump on all the other Annas when it came to taking over them. Now, she was going through the info she could get on her sister’s occupations, seeking out the most lucrative ones. This was really an easy way to get rich, just taking over the fortunes of her sisters who were better off. If her lust for money wasn’t sated with these - and she knew well that an Anna’s lust for money could never be satisfied - she could see herself killing some of her other sisters to claim their assets too...


End file.
